My Newish Twilight
by ANIME-LUVER-425
Summary: This is my first fanfic so plz be nice and reveiw oh and i dont own twilight or any of the characters from twilight sadly...
1. First Encounter

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_The First Encounter_

_(Knock, knock, knock)_

The sound continuously repeated through my mind until my brain was able to register what it was… "Huh…." Was all I could manage. I could hardly speak let alone lift my head when I heard Charlie tell me to get up or else I'd be late for work.

This was a typical Saturday morning for me in my new home of Renton Washington. My name is Isabella swan, I am an average 17 year old girl in high school. I have recently moved here to Washington with my dad and I work as a cashier at Macy's.

"Bells are you up yet?" My dad asked as he peered into my bedroom. "Come on bells, wakey, wakey." He said as he walked over to my bed and patted my shoulder. I felt his eyes on me as I stirred a little bit and stretched. I heard his footsteps, then a click as he closed my bedroom door giving me privacy to get ready.

I got up and stretched again before I was able to get enough strength to walk to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink and rinsed my face off with cold water with the hope that it would wake me up a little more. Then I looked into the mirror and made a face. "Gawd I look hideous" I grumbled to myself as I wiped my face dry and slid outta my large sleeping t-shirt and into a pair of blue jeans and an off white long sleeve sweat shirt.

As I ran down the stairs I was tying my hair into a tight ponytail. I could smell the bacon and eggs my dad was cooking for this morning's breakfast….Well then again that is all he knows how to make which is why I'm the main chef in the house.

" Look who crawled outta bed finally" my dad chimed as I sat down at the table.

" What do you mean _finally_?" I asked in a curious tone.

"It's 8 o' clock…you're usually up before-" I cut him off before he could continue… "Holy cow…I'm late!" I Shrieked as I shot up out of my seat.

" Whoa there kido..Calm down…Sheryl called and said you didn't need to come in till this morning…" he said as he walked over with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. He set it on the table as I sat down with a sigh of relief.

" Thanks for the warning dad." I replied. I was so grateful I knew he could just hear the gratitude in my voice.

" No problem. How was the party last night at Angela's house?" Only my dad would call a get together of about 7 or 8 girls to watch a movie and hang out a party. I sighed… "It wasn't a party dad. It was just a get together with some of my new friends to hang out…. That's all." I said as I glared at him then I saw the smirk on his face causing my mood to lighten. "And it was good."

"That's good…."He replied as he got up and walked to the sink to wash off his dish, "well I gotta get to work, see ya later Bells."

"See ya." I replied as I got up to wash my dish too. I got into my old rusty truck and drove off for work.

(Later that day)

" Thank you for shopping at Macy's and have a nice day." I said as I handed the tired looking lady with her little tiny baby boy in her arms her bag and receipt.

"Hello, thank you for shopping at Macy's. Did you find everything okay?" I asked. I had it down as a pretty routine thing so I don't even bother to look up anymore.

" Yes we did. Thank you for asking." I stood there unable to move as I heard that perfect velvet voice, I was still in total shock at how perfect the voice sounded that when I looked up and saw the most beautiful face in the world I could feel myself getting faint. All I saw was an incredibly beautiful teenage guy with golden eyes and his messy but perfect bronze hair. Then when I looked at the young girl standing next to her I was in even more shock. She was also flawless. She had beautiful golden eyes too and dark spiky hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she started leaning over toward the guy, " Edward does she look a little pale to you?" she asked him. Then I glanced back and forth between them real quick and looked down while blushing from embarrassment.

"Nah…she looks fine to me."The velvet voice said again only not as perfect. I could tell he was trying to stifle a chuckle. I scanned and bagged their things as fast as I could without looking at them again. "Have a nice day." I said in a shaky tone as I handed them their bags and finally looked up for one last look at their beauty.

"Thank you. You too." Said the young girl as they walked away.

When I had finally caught my breath enough to look at the clock I was glad to see that I only had about five minutes left till I was off for the day so I took a deep breath and helped the rest of the people in my line. Luckily for me there were only two customers left and by then time I had finished helping them I only had one minute left. So I headed to the back to get my things and clock out. As I was walking back a little boy ran right into me and before I knew it I was falling…..Then in another second I was in a strong grasp. I looked up to see who had caught me and.....


	2. Strange Behaviors

**CHAPTER 2**

_Strange Behaviors _

There he was the velvet voiced, golden eyed, beautiful guy I had seen earlier.

He grinned a crooked sort of smile and pulled me to stand flat on my feet. While he asked me, " Are you okay?" All I could manage was a stiff nod before the young boy's mother came running over to apologize for her sons behavior. But I didn't hear one word she said. All I was paying attention to was the one that saved me from landing flat on my face in public. Then the lady walked away scolding her son telling him why it's bad to run in stores and other busy places. As I watched them go and when I turned back he was gone. I walked out to my car and drove home. All the way thinking about those two beautiful people I saw today. But mostly the one that caught me.

_**(Monday Morning) **_

"Hey, Bella!" I turned to see who was calling my name only to find my best friend Angela Weber running to catch up to me.

"Hey Angela..." I said as we continued down the crowded hallways of Hazen High school. "How was your weekend?" I asked.

"It was fine…My dad has to go to D.C. in a couple weeks for a little while…how about you?" She asked. Since I had no intention of telling anyone of my encounter at work I simply just said, "Fine."

Once we got to our first period class (calculus) we took our seats in the back corner of the room and Angela talked to our other friends while I just stared out the window. I could feel the dazed expression on my face. By the time I pulled myself together class was just starting. After first period, I went my separate way from Angela to head to second period (L.A.). When I stopped right in my tracks. I just stared as there I saw him. Just as flawless as he had been two days ago. Next to him was the same flawless girl that was with him on Saturday but they weren't alone today. Today there were 3 other too perfect people. It must have been at least a minute until I realized he was staring back at me. I bowed my head so I was looking at the floor and starting turning a bright red. I walked past the group of five into the class room and took my seat.

"Hey…Haven't we met somewhere before?" Asked the velvet voice I remember from Saturday. I was too embarrassed from staring earlier to look up so I just said, "I don't know maybe." "Well wouldn't it be easier to tell if u looked at my face?" He asked, I could just hear the smile in his tone. I glanced up and I felt my mouth fall open as I stared at his faultless face again. "Well?" He asked, "Do you think we have met before?" But before I had to find my voice again Mr. Hurtig came in and called everyone to calm down. "May I sit here?" He asked in his soft voice. "S-s-sure." I stumbled trying to force myself to make sound.

During that period I found out his name is Edward Cullen. After the bell rang I rushed to get out of there and catch up with Angela before he could remember that I hadn't answered his question from before class. Third period when by as well as any normal Social studies class can go.

"Meet ya at lunch." I told Angela as she walked me to my locker. "Kay." She replied cheerfully then walked away to catch up with our friends Tessa and Shelby.

As I walked into the lunch room I didn't see Angel, Shelby, or Tessa anywhere so I went outside. Once I got outside I heard some music playing then Angela calling out over the music "Hey Bella over here!" I looked over at a long picnic table. At the table there was a large boom box and the occupants of the table were Angela, Tessa, Shelby, and our guy friends Alex, Eli and Greyson….Then there were some unfamiliar faces. As I approached the table I kept thinking to myself… 'I've seen these people hanging with Angela but I can't remember their names'.

"Anything wrong Bella?" Shelby asked me as I sat down next to her. "Uh…." I didn't wanna be rude so I leaned close to Shelby's ear and asked, "Who are they?" in a quiet whisper.

"Oh…is that what was bothering you…? Don't worry about not knowing their names we haven't introduced you before, Bella this is Constance, Jacie, Katherine, Cindy, Maddie, Jamie, Cody, Grant, and Colbe." She introduced them all so easily without hesitation I am now not totally sure I got all of their names with their faces. I do remember Constance, Katherine, Cindy, and Colbe are Asian like Shelby and Tessa.

"Nice to meet you." Katherine told me as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied with a grin, as everyone continued on with their own conversations.

Then I heard that velvet soft voice again only it was more musical…It was filled with laughter. I turned to see that Edward and all his friends from before were sitting not too far from us in the covered area.

"Who are those four that Edward seems to hang out with all the time?" I asked Shelby and Tessa.

"Those guys….Those are his siblings…well Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are, they were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme….The shorter one…the one that looks like a pixie is Alice, The one next to her…the guy with the blond hair that is Jasper, the really muscular one is Emmett the one Emmett has his armed wrapped around is Rosalie." Shelby told me. And Tessa finished her sentence "And apparently you already know Edward."

I saw Rosalie wave to us and I saw Shelby and Tessa wave back. "Hey were gonna ditch you guys and go sit with the Cullen's okay?" Shelby said. I asked not trying not to be rude. "Your actually gonna go sit with them?" I was very curios… "Ya you wanna come?...They won't bite." Tessa teased me.

"Nah, I'm cool with getting used to all these people for now I don't think I can handle meeting anymore people today." I said. But I truthfully couldn't I was already afraid I would mix up all these people I don't needa worry about embarrassing myself in front of more people.

"O.K. If you say so….well then, we'll see you guys later." They called over their shoulders as they walked to the table with the group of extraordinary beautiful people. "Isn't it kinda weird how they are just walking over there without being invited?" I asked Constance.

"Well not really, they don't really need and invite, they have been friends with the Cullens since freshman year… No one knows how they did it though." Constance replied with a confused look.

"What do you mean, 'how they did it'?" I asked with even more confusion then I can see on her face.

"Well the Cullen are kind of…how should I put this…exclusive is too powerful of a word…..Oh I know, they tend to keep to themselves and their family. No one ever thought about sitting with them, truthfully I think people were afraid to." She finished as she turned to answer a question Cindy had asked her.

"I think there is something strange about the Cullens though." Alex replied, "Since they started hanging out with those guys they don't seem to be themselves all of the time." He said as he glared over at the table with the Cullens.

I glanced over my shoulder to look at the table to. 'But they seem so ordinary, what could there possibly be that makes them so different, I mean other than their beauty' I thought to myself.

After school I saw Shelby and Tessa running to catch up with me as I headed for my old beat up Chevy truck. (My present from Charlie when I first moved to live with him)

"Hey, sorry about lunch. We haven't eaten with the Cullens in a while and we just thought it'd be fun to catch up with them." Tessa said with an apologetic expression. "Hey I know how we can make it up to you. How would you like to come to my birthday party this Saturday night?" Shelby asked me. I gave her an unsure look but before I could answer Tessa added "Come on Constance, Maddie, Angela, Cindy, Katherine, Alice, and Rosalie are gonna be there. It will give you a chance to get to know everyone."

"Oh alright…..I guess it couldn't hurt -" I said with a sigh. But before I could finish I was attacked with hugs and a 'thank you' from Shelby

Then I heard a honking noise and we all looked over and saw Edward and Alice in a Black Volvo. "Sorry. We gotta go; Alice wants to go shopping, unless you wanna come. Then it would be okay." Tessa said, I replied with a fake smile and a "Thanks for the offer but I needa get home and start on all this homework." With a disappointed look Tessa said, "Oh…Okay, well maybe some other time okay."

"Ya…sure." I said under my breath. I never thought that Tessa or Shelby ever acted this strange. Come to think of it today has been a little weird. They turned back as they walked toward the black Volvo and shouted in unison, "See you tomorrow."

"K." I shouted back to them. I watched as they climbed into the back of the Volvo and sped off. When I got home I started dinner and went to check my e-mail. It said I had 3 new messages from Renee. 'Hmmm she usually would just call, I wonder what's up' I thought to myself.

Message 1, received: 7:00 A.M.

To: 

From: 

_Hey sweetie_ _how is it in Washington? How is Angela and whatever their names are? I really miss you. You should come visit me and Phil in Florida soon. Hope to hear from you soon._

Love you,

Renee.

Message 2, received: 7:10 A.M.

To: 

From: 

I forgot to ask you before if you would like me to ask my friend in Washington to have her son look you up. I hear he is really nice and he is a freshman at your school. He can find his way around Washington as if it's the back of his hand. Well I will talk to you later.

Love you,

Renee

P.S. Phil says hi.

Message 3, received: 1:00 P.M.

To: 

From: 

I'm just sending this because I'm worried that you didn't get the first two messages. Please reply soon, love you.

Renee

Well at least I know my mom is still her old worry wart self. I laughed a little as I imagined my mom typing these e-mails. 'Well I better reply before my mom has a heart attack or something' I thought to myself.

To: 

From: 

I'm okay mom, Hazen start at 7:20 and let out at 1:55 so I haven't been home to check my e-mail. Washington has been good. Angela and my friends Tessa and Shelby are also well. I miss you too but now wouldn't be a good time for me to go see you guys. I'm still getting used to my class schedule and I am still getting used to living with Charlie so I don't think I should have a break from any of it yet. You don't need to tell your friend to have her son look me up I am doing just fine as I am. And tell Phil I say hello back. I love you too,

Love you,

Bella

Okay… Now that that's done I can start on my homework. As I flipped open my notebook and tried to work on my science homework I couldn't seem to concentrate…. 'What is Alice like?' I thought to myself as I looked at my pages of math homework….. "I guess I better go check on the dinner." I grumbled to myself as I pulled myself off of my bed.

Later that evening when Charlie came home and we had dinner I told him I was going to finish my homework, shower than take a bath so we said our good nights and I headed upstairs. Well considering how the homework thing worked for me earlier I decided to just take my shower and I went to bed. I mainly just stared at my ceiling till drifted into a light sleep. When I woke up I looked and saw that it was 6:45, crud I'm gonna be late…. "Ugh…" I moaned as I lifted myself from my bed I got ready quickly but when I got outside Charlie's cruiser was gone and another car had taken his place…


	3. A Little Suprise

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Bell," Tessa said as she stepped out of the passenger side door, "wanna ride with us?" She asked me.

"Uh…Sure. Wait is this, your car?" I asked as I observed the Black Volvo. She replied with a little laugh then, "Oh gosh no, this is Edwards car. He offered to drive us to school today. So you want a ride or not?"

"Uh…," I hesitated for a moment then I finally decided heck y not what could it hurt so I said, "sure." I climbed in the backseat and saw Shelby sitting in the middle with the small pixie like girl that I believed was named Alice on her other side. "Hey." I said

"Hey, how are you?" Shelby asked me with a big smile.

"Fine," I said as I buckled in. Before I was buckled in Edward had already started driving and when I looked at the speed-o-meter it said 75. "HOLY CRAP!!!!" I shouted then everyone turned and gave me a strange look.

"What?" Alice asked me with a confused look on her face. I looked back at her funny and said, "Don't you realize your brother is going 75 miles an hour on this little street. We are just asking to crash and die." Then I heard a chuckle from underneath everyone's breath, even Tessa and Shelby. Then Shelby turned to me and said, "Don't worry, Edward and all of the Cullens are excellent drivers. They never crash and I doubt they ever will."

"But…." I started but then realized we were at school. Alice got out of the car followed by Shelby and they walked over to where Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were standing next to Rosalie's Convertible. I watched as Shelby walked up next to Jasper and he took her hand.

I got out of the car while stumbling a little. I could see the smirk on Edwards face as he turned and walked to his family and for some reason extremely close friends. That day at lunch instead of just Tessa and Shelby at the lunch Cullen's lunch table there were a lot of my friends and their boyfriends. There was well obviously Shelby with Jasper, Tessa with Cody D., Constance with Greyson, the two new students Jacie Luu and her boyfriend Jacob Black, Emmett Rosalie were obviously there and they only two single people I think were Edward and Alice. Oh and of course there was my table with all my other friends such as Angela, Ben, Grant, Katherine, Maddie, and Cindy. I went with the table with all the single people. I think I might feel a little bit more comfortable over there.


	4. Laughs and Preparation

**Chapter 4**

Laughs and Preparation 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Shelby's/My POV)

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" I heard Emmett's loud thundering laugh as Jacob tried to do another one of his wise crack jokes.

"Anyhow are we still on for our date tonight?" I asked as I turned to Jasper with a playful grin. Then we both locked gazes until we heard an awwwww then we turned towards Greyson or as I sometimes call him Gayson and he said, "Is da baby and her puppy gonna go with us to the scary movie?" He asked as he did a small pout and talked like a baby.

I replied, "Shut up! Remember last time we went to see a scary movie; you had nightmares for a week. Oh and didn't you wet…." He cut me off and everyone started cracking up. "Whatever." He said as he flushed a little.

"Ha-ha…."I said with a huge smirk as I gave Emmett a high five. The first bell rang so we all got up and put away our trays I felt Jasper's cold arm wrap around my waist, but I guess I have gotten so used to our different body temperatures that I don't flinch anymore at his cold touch. And he walked me to our next class which was honors math. The moment we started dating he got his schedule changed so we could have almost every class together. The only different one was Science, I had Ms. Sanford and he had Ms. Kolczynski.

Then we had P.E. Now I don't totally hate P.E. but I don't really like it either. But lucky for me we were practicing our volleys in volleyball and we gotta choose our partners. We were in groups of four so it was Jasper, Edward, Tessa, and me. I am fairly good at volley ball and Jasper well I think he pretends to do bad just to fit in better but I see through his act. I did do one very bad hit, "Oh CRAP! WATCH OUT MR. KENISTON!!!" I called as our volley ball flew toward our P.E. teachers head.

I winced a little as I heard a THUD! We all ran over to see if the teacher was alright and I tried to stifle a giggle as I cut through the crowd of kids to find our teacher sitting on his bottom rubbing his head with one hand and holding our ball with the other. "I'm so sorry Mr. Keniston, I swear I didn't mean to." I smiled a little and he replied by handing me the ball and standing up. "It's okay, I know you didn't purposefully knock me off my feet and too my butt." He smiled a little which made me feel better knowing I was okay still. Then I felt Jaspers arm wrap around my waist and drag me back towards our court. "Come on……" He whined like a little kid.

"Okay, okay." I said as I repositioned myself to serve again. Then he stepped up and blocked the ball with his hand. He smiled and said, "Maybe, I should do it this time." I heard laughs throughout the gym and I realized I was being watched. I saw the surprised look on jaspers face as a low growl started through my throat. Then he smiled and laughed as he served the ball almost too perfectly.

After class Jasper walked up to me and was like, "Sorry for embarrassing you, I just thought it might be a little safer…" He smirked and I couldn't help but smile back and laugh a little. As I grabbed his hand in mine I said, "its okay, it probly is better. So about tonight, should Tessa and I go to your house and we can pick everyone up or are you gonna get all the guys first then pick us up afterwards?"

"How about you two come to our house first or just you come home with us." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him for a second then turned my gaze to the floor because I knew I was blushing, "But I gotta get dressed." I said then I turned my gaze back to him as he replied. "Well Alice was hoping that she could dress you."

I looked at him a little disgusted and said, "Do you mean like she wants to dress me up like a doll?" He smirked a little and said, "Come on Alice knows what I like and she has really good taste in clothes she really wants to. Please for me." His eyes grew huge and I couldn't resist anymore. "Fine..." I sighed.

He gave me a smile and dragged me out to his motorcycle, which wasn't exactly there this morning. "Uh…when did you get your motorcycle here? I was with you all day." I asked really confused. He answered simply "Carlisle."

We hoped on and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly just in case we turned a corner to fast and I flew off. Once we got to his house he lifted me off of the back of the bike, kissed me, then set me on my feet and we walked towards the front door. I was a little nervous considering I have never met Carlisle or Esme and was totally nervous and as I got closer to the door I felt myself getting more at ease. Before he opened the door he turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?" I sighed and replied, "I don't know I think I am but I can't be totally sure." I looked down at the ground then up at him to catch the small smirk on his face before he quickly took it away and hid it with my favorite perfect smile.

Before he could even touch the door knob though Alice had already opened the door and was shoving me towards her car. "Uh…Jasper?!" I called as I was being forced into the car now. "Just go along with it, you do wanna be back in time for us to have time to go out don't you?" He asked, that's when I gave in and sat in the car and buckled myself of my own free will.

We ended up getting me a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue spaghetti strap with a plain white tee-shirt underneath. She was all smiles as we walked out of the store, now how about we get back so I can get your makeup and hair done. I sighed, "O.k." She just chuckled a little.

Later that evening right before the date, all the girls were over at the Cullen's and we were all in Alice's room getting ready. I slid on my pair of skinny jeans and the shirt and tank top. Then I pulled on an American Eagles jacket and was ready to go. With my hair down and straightened I couldn't seem to keep it tucked behind my hair so I brought a small hair band just in case. Then it was only a few minutes before we were supposed to leave so we all went and headed downstairs, as I got closer to the top of the stairs I could see all of the guys waiting. My heart started pounding, even though I've been with Jasper for almost 2 weeks now I always get an uneasy feeling just thinking about being around him. As I we all started down the stairs I could hear all the girls chatter and I knew all the guys eyes grew big once they saw their girlfriend come down the stairs but my eyes were locked on one person and that was, of course, Jasper.


	5. SORRY!

SORRY I WILL TRY AND REPOST ASAP…I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A LONGGGGGGGG TIME


End file.
